If That's What It Takes
by Piggy Shu Warrior
Summary: Takes place S2 when Prince Diamond kidnaps Sailor Moon. What if Tuxedo Mask didn't make it in time? Will their love overcome such a great obstacle?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Someone private messaged me and asked to do a Prince Diamond...so here we go...rated T for content.**

**I have been listening to a lot of Celine Dione lately and the lyrics kind of gave me the idea...song lyrics are bold & are not mine.**

**Please review. New writer-can be flames, praise, or ideas...=)**

* * *

If That Is What It Takes

* * *

**You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls**

**You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home**

_I just want to lay here._

Without opening her eyes, she knew she was on a bed. Was it made of feathers like those fancy hotels in Tokyo? Her weary body sank deeply into the soft silk sheets. A part of her wanted to stretch her arms as far as she could and let out a groan from all of the burdens she had been carrying around lately.

_I am so tired. I just want to sleep._

She was in a fog. Like a child, she drew her knees close to her chest and laid on her side in a fetal position. Deeper and deeper, she sank into the feather mattress. It was as if she had just awoken from a blissful sleep and her dreams bid her not to wake yet. If she woke, this dream of calm would be over.

And for some reason, deep within her heart, she knew she needed a calm. Had she fallen asleep during a storm of emotions? Why did she feel she needed to rest right now? She tried to think, but her mind refused to wake fully.

_I need to wake up._

Opening her eyes, she felt her heart thunder. This wasn't home. For a moment, she had actually thought she was in her own bed. All she needed to hear was her mother call her down for breakfast. There would be donuts. When her mother wasn't looking, she would grab another one for later and bolt out the door before she got caught.

_This isn't home._

The room was fit for royalty. Large bay windows were at the foot of the bed. The thick purple curtains were pulled back to show thousands of glittering stars. It was beautiful. A few tapestries decorated the walls, the room was rather grand. Nothing she had ever seen before.

Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly as she looked down at herself. No longer was she dressed as Sailor Moon. Her locket, usually fastened on her uniform, was gone. A gnawing sensation of fear tugged at her.

_I am dressed as Neo-Queen Serenity._

A heavy white dress was draped on her frame. It hugged in all of the right places. Her hair, though still in ponytails, now had a crown resting on top of her head. So this is what she would look like in the future. Only a few hours ago, she learned she was a Queen!

Weak. She felt very weak. Every time she wanted to move, her muscles roared in protest. It was as if gravity were against her, begging her to lay still. If she didn't move, her head would stop hammering. Where did this headache come from?

_I don't remember where I am! Why am I here? _

From the corner of her eye, she saw a fire roaring in an open fireplace. A dark figure stood against the mantle, staring into the fire. A sudden chill wrapped around her.

_Darien! The scouts! Rini! We were in Crystal Tokyo and had just seen the future Endymion...he told us to protect Small Lady...and then there was an awful wind! And...and...that eye! He controlled me with his eye!_

Tears formed in her eyes. No wonder she felt so weak! She has tried to fight against his evil hypnotic powers with every fiber of her being! No matter how hard she had fought, it didn't make any difference!

_Darien, I had a hold of your hand, I wasn't strong enough to hold on!_

A small sob escaped her throat when the figure looked up from the fire. Even in the dark, she could see a smirk on his face.

"I have been waiting for you to wake," The deep voice whispered. He walked toward her with a confident stride. A glass of red wine was balanced in his hand. He wore a white suit, his skin a creamy white as if he had never seen the sun. Earrings dropped from his ears and his long white hair gave him a look of sophistication.

Serena wiped her eyes quickly. Even if she was all alone and scared, she wouldn't show her enemy her weakness. "W-who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

"I, Neo-Queen Serenity," the dark sinister voice soothed,"am Prince Diamond of the Black Crystal."

Serena fumbled around the sheets for her locket. Where was it?! She needed to transform! A smirk formed on her face as she found it. "Well, Prince Diamond, thank you for the lovely nap, but I must be going!" Lifting it high in the air, she called to transform.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

Nothing! Serena gasped. She couldn't transform! Laughter rang in her ears. The prince came to her then. He sat his glass on the nightstand. Serena had sat on the edge of the bed, trying to get strength to stand. She could barely move!

"Try all you wish, Serenity, you are powerless. The black crystal has absorbed all of your powers and your strength. I alone can control every move you make..." As if to prove a point, he stood directly in front of her and placed his arms on the bed, locking her in his embrace.

He was right in front of her face. Too close for comfort. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he leaned closer towards her. "What is it you want of me?"

"Oh, love, I just want you..." Prince Diamond framed her face with his hands.

She responded with a sharp intake of breath,"Please, don't do this..." She felt so helpless, so powerless! Like a caged animal! There was no will power for her to pull away. Her body ached as she tried to fight. It was no use. Prince Diamond indeed had control over every move she made.

A black upside down crescent moon caught her attention. Wasn't that where the eye had appeared? The hypnotizing eye? Serena tensed as his fingers laced around her chin and brought her lips to his.

Tears now slipped from Sailor Moon's eyes.

_Darien, where are you?_

_._

_._

_._

**You can say it's alright, but I know that you're breaking up inside**

**I can see it in your eyes **

.

.

.

Crystal Tokyo's skies were as dark as night. All hope had vanished once Sailor Moon had been taken, the holder of the Silver Crystal. She was the only one who could help awaken the sleeping city. Their only hope...and she had been captured!

Tuxedo Mask slammed his fist into the crumbling palace walls. He wasn't fast enough! Anger boiled in his veins. Who the hell was that and why did he take Serena?!

Only a few hours ago, a mysterious figure had seized control of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask-as is freezing them! All Darien remembered was an eye. They were frozen! That thing had taken his Serena! They had disappeared so fast. Not even the scouts could see where the villain had taken Sailor Moon.

"We will figure this out, Tuxedo Mask, we will all work together..." Sailor Jupiter stood behind her friend trying to encourage him somehow. They needed some type of hope.

"I didn't even see them, Lita! How can we figure this out if I don't know where she is?!"

Rei held Rini tighter in her arms. Her shoulders tensed. If Tuxedo Mask was loosing his cool, maybe they had really lost all hope? Sailor Mars bit her lip and smoothed the pink bangs from Rini's closed eyes.

"Tuxedo Mask, you must not loose hope so quickly. The tests you face now will strengthen you in time. Learn from them," King Endymion's holographic form stepped from The open doors of the decaying palace.

Darien flung himself around in blind rage,"I am tired from all of these tests...of these dreams...! I just want-"

King Endymion placed a hand on his sword, another on his younger form's shoulder,"...you just want her."

Tuxedo Mask, known for his strength and courage, shuddered from the exhaustion he felt. His life had no meaning until her. And once he had finally found her, it seemed as if every single force wanted them apart. The battles were continual, the worries endless.

"This is only the beginning, Tuxedo mask," Endymion warned,"...but she is worth every single hardship."

Tuxedo Mask looked at his future self. King Endymion looked as if he wanted to say more, but he remained silent. What other hardships could the future hold? A feeling of comfort surrounded him as he saw the Sailor Scouts. He wasn't the only one who loved her...he had his friends to help.

"Take care of Rini," Darien whispered before looking at the other scouts,"Guard the palace, I will be back..."

.

.

.

**Even you face the night afraid and alone**

**That's why I'll be there**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Author's note: Life is getting busy, writing is slowing down. Heh. ^^; I'm wiring another Sailor Moon fic, go check it out and review! Reviews make me happy: good or bad!

* * *

**If that's what it takes**

* * *

**When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend**

**Every beat of my heart, every day without end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm powerless._

He tasted like wine. What had started as a gentle assault of the lips soon grew into a maelstrom of desires for the Prince of Darkness. Long fingers entangled themselves into his victim's long golden locks. They always were perfectly tied into those balls on her head. How many times had he imagined the Queen beneath him with her hair long and free? Without a second thought or care for gentleness, he ripped the ties from her hair.

"Agh!" Serena gasped in pain. Her palms pushed at his chest with all of her might, hoping, praying that some type of strength would come to her. "G-Get off of me, you monster!"

_I can't fight! My strength feels like it's drained! Oh, Darien, where are you?!_

Diamond said nothing. Pulling himself away from her, he stood his full height in front of the bed. He had to calm himself. Too many fantasies of this woman made his heart pummel in his chest. She was finally here. Right in front of him. Folding his arms, he sat next to her. The bed caved at his weight.

Serena, crossed her arms around herself protectively. She felt exposed. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Blue eyes refused to look at the man next to her. How she wished to run!

"You will not push me away for long, Serenity," Diamond warned. His hand came around her shoulder, forcing her to lay her head in his lap. His other hand, itching with anticipation, began to comb his fingers through her long locks.

Every fiber in Serena's body rebelled. Oh, why was this so hard?! If she could just move or pull away! The black crystal's powers continued to invade every inch of her body, forcing it into subjection of Diamond's wishes. The wish for her to remain exactly as he wanted her-submissive.

_...is this really happening?_

Closing her eyes, she submitted. Her enemy continued to rake his fingers through her hair, whispering words of endearment as if to calm her. As if she were a scared child who had lost her mom or dad. It was odd, she thought, that he had tried to calm her. Why would a monster do such a thing?

Serena spoke silently,"Why do you do this? Why don't you make your conquest and just free me?"

He stopped then. His fingers came out of her hair, lifted her chin with a single finger. Violet eyes looked into hers with a look she couldn't describe-lust? Desire? Hate? Love?

"It was my desire to take over Crystal Tokyo many years ago, but when I did, a witch had prevented me from having the beautiful city. Within a single week, all that I had worked for...slaved for...came crashing at my feet. We were banished and moved far away from your precious Crystal Tokyo. The more I thought of revenge and how to kill this thorn, the more I realized just how beautiful she was. She made her planet desirable with her grace and her power...it is something I have desired since my banishment..."

"...a witch?"

Diamond smiled at her curiosity. She wasn't as fearful as he thought she would've been. Even if this was Neo-Queen Serenity in her former life, he could see the future Queen in the young Sailor Moon's maturity. He continued,"You, my beautiful Serenity."

"I am not Serenity, I am Sailor Moon-"

"...I am not as ignorant as you may think. I couldn't touch Neo-Queen Serenity with that devil King protecting her...so I did what I knew would ensure she was mine...I took you instead..."

Serena almost laughed. Was she really laughing at this situation? Her voice wavered from emotion,"I am nothing like Serenity, so why don't you just let me go?!"

The Prince pulled his fingers away from her chin. Looked at her for a moment in silence. It was as if he were actually thinking about what the young princess had said. _Is she right? Should I let her go? She isn't the one I love...has my desire driven me insane?_

A small ray of hope shone in the young Sailor Scout's heart. "I promise no harm will come to you if you let me go. Just let me go and I will find Tuxedo Mask-"

_Tuxedo Mask. The future King Endymion. The man that has stolen everything from me. The man who has claimed the heart of my Serenity. _Diamond furrowed his brows the more he thought. Just hearing that name set his nerves on end.

King Endymion took everything from him. His Queen. His land. Took away his victory! He was the real enemy! Hatred clung to his heart; Serena could see the change iN the Prince's eyes.

"I will not let you go, Serenity, especially if it is to the young King Endymion," he murmured through clenched teeth.

Something set him off. Jealousy?

A cry rang out of Serena's lips. Diamond pushed her flush against the bed, her body molding into the mattress. His weight was now on top of her, his eyes raging, his lips right next to her ear. "Endymion has everything I want, everything I desire. You may not have Serenity's mature form yet, but you are the future Queen. You, my love, are unspoiled...untouched by Endymion..."

Just hearing the words come out of his own mouth caused Diamond to feel need radiate from his belly. As if to prove appoint, the prince bit the bottom of her lip. Nipped at her lips before kissing her with untamed passion.

"...and if I take the great Endymion's prized treasure, the look on his face, even if it is your young lover, is worth every bit of it..."

_Darien, it's too late...you're not here..._

_._

_._

_._

**Every second I live, that's the promise I make**

**Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes**

.

.

.

Why did a chill just race down his spine? A sense of urgency caused Tuxedo Mask to catch a second wind just as he had began to slow from the long run. How long until he was there?!

Who was this guy anyways? Some new evil who wanted the Silver Crystal? The pure light and power of the sacred treasure drew so many eyes towards it's power-who wouldn't want to hold such a strong force?

There were times protecting the Silver Crystal was exhausting, but it was worth it. It was his life's calling...to protect the Crystal and the one who held it.

"I'm coming, Serena..." He began to doubt if he could even reach her in time. He had been running for how long now? Exhaustion began to take a toll on his body and he felt a desire to stop just for a moment to rest...just a moment...

A large castle stood within view now. Black swirling winds rushed around it as if protecting it from outside intruders. The same black winds that appeared when that demon took Serena!

_I'm coming, please hold on!_

_._

_._

_._

"Please stop," she murmured through her tears. The golden haired beauty looked like a begging child. Her large blue eyes filled with tears, her voice as soft as a dove's call. Who would've thought he would have the Queen of Crystal Tokyo begging?

Diamond bit his lip from anticipation,"Trust me, love, you'll enjoy this..." Pressed a kiss to her brow, slowly glided his hands up on her thigh. Pushed aside the cursed dress she wore.

...this is what he wanted...

Serena closed her eyes in terror. Could she wish herself away?! Darien wasn't here and he wasn't coming! She had never felt so alone...so exposed in all of her life!

The Prince of Darkness didn't take his time. Ripped inside of her in a single thrust.

She could hear his groans even through her sobs. Taking what he wanted as violently as he pleased. Her hands were entangled in the bed sheets. Grasping. Pulling. Raking.

Anything to get away.

She couldn't move.

She felt dominated.

.

.

.

Where were the guards? Where the demons to stop him from entering into the palace? Where were the traps?

Tuxedo Mask had a very eerie feeling. Never had it been this easy to enter into the enemy's gates...why was it now?

.

.

.

Emerald leaned against the wall by Diamond's bedchamber. Bile rose to her throat as she heard the sobs, the screams, the pleas for him to stop. Even if she was a member of the dark moon, her woman's heart actually felt sorry for the little princess.

She fanned herself as red crept up her cheeks.

_That should be me with him...how is it he loves her? Am I not good enough, Diamond?_

She wished she could stop it. Wished she could open the doors.

_To hell with you, Diamond!_

How many times had she come to him offering her love, her devotion, her body? All she wanted was a crown in return. Her Prince would look at her, laugh, and assure her that one day she would have a crown.

All of these years, he had used her...took advantage of her silly, girlish dreams of love. Whenever he was with her, it was the Serenity he saw. What a fool she was!

She shouldn't have let him take her so easily. She thought letting Diamond have his Queen for a night would finally get her out of his system...maybe then, he would see her in a different light. Possibly grow to love her. give her the crown she so desired.

A door opened and caught her attention.

.

.

.

With his cane extended long, Darien whipped around the corner looking for someone...something...how was it this palace was empty?!

He saw her then.

A beautiful woman with long green hair came into sight from the shadows. She held a fan and fanned herself slowly, her eyes never leaving him.

"Who are you?" His heart began to hammer.

"Emerald," she soothed before walking closer to him. Oh, how fun it would be to torment this little boy...hang him up and ripped his insides out...it's his fault Diamond was in there now...this lover boy wasn't fast enough to save his precious little twit.

"Where is she?!"

"This way...follow me..."

Tuxedo Mask stood like a statue. "Is this some trick...?"

She huffed in frustration,"Listen, Cape boy, you're already late..."

That was all it took. Darien ran towards her, cane extended. Slamming it into her throat, he shoved her against a wall. "...if you killed her, I will slit your throat myself..."

Laughter.

"She isn't dead, you fool, Diamond would never kill her. He loves her. Now, if you'll release me, I will show you where he took your precious moon cake..."

"...h-he loves her?"

"...that's what I said. Well, he loves Serenity, but same person, right?"

Darien released her. His eyes were stone cold. What exactly was happening here? He found his voice,"Why are you helping me?"

"...because I love him and she is in the way..."

.

.

.

**If that's what it takes**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Siriu-reviews like that make me want to keep writing faster. Thank you!**

**Trosario-? I am hurrying, I promise! **

**Kisses-thank you very much! **

**I appreciate all the reviews! Please check out all of my other stories-currently working on "To Love Again" sailor moon fic:)!**

* * *

If That Is What It Takes

* * *

.

.

.

**You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain.**

**When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name.**

.

.

.

It all happened much too quickly. A feeling of utter satisfaction washed over Prince Diamond. A calm finally happened to his soul. Years and years, he had desired this! Dreamed about her night after night. He would wake up in a heavy sweat. The Prince could feel her in his arms, but when he woke, she wasn't there. It had all been a dream.

The constant disappointment of not having his Serenity weighed him down. He had everything a Prince would want. Riches, power, even a woman at his disposal, but never did he have his true desire: his Serenity.

Emerald had been a fun distraction. She kept him satisfied with her sarcastic wit and her desire to please him in mind, body, and spirit. But she wasn't Serenity.

Emerald would cry out his name and dig her nails into his back. Not Serenity. She wailed in sorrow as if she had just lost a loved one. Her arms refused to even touch him. Even now, she laid at the side of the bed.

The Prince slid the last button on his coat into place. His fingers ran through his hair, bringing his disheveled locks into obedience. His breathing was now calm as he regained his composure.

It had happened too fast. Maybe he should've taken his time. Wooed her just a little bit more. Once he had a small taste of her, the years of desire finally burst through his wall of patience. He had forced her onto the bed, claimed her fiercely, and left her to wallow in her own pity.

She would get use to him. She would soon learn that he really did love her and desire her...but he couldn't help himself when he saw her. Every time he thought of her with Endymion, he would cringe.

_You are mine, my Queen. No one will touch you again. You are my desire, my love.._

_._

_._

_._

_I am so sore. My body feels like it is on fire! Oh, how wretched I feel! I just want my mom! I want to wake up in my own bed and realize this is all just a bad dream!_

Serena refused to open her eyes. There was no desire in her heart to see that monster! Tears slipped down her cheeks again as she could feel the pain in her lower body.

_I'm soiled..._

_._

_._

_._

"Now, love, don't look so upset..."

Diamond almost looked sympathetic. Maybe he should've taken it a little slower. A smug look crossed his face. No...no, he shouldn't have.

Serena found her voice,"Y-you took what...you wanted! Please, please...let me go..."

Those soft blue eyes opened wide and looked into his. Perfect blue orbs begging to be released. Her hair was now undone, wild from his fingers in it. Her dress ripped at the waist. Fresh blood stained into the sheets.

He liked seeing her like this. Dominated. A feeling of pleasure rippled through his being. Yes, he enjoyed seeing her cowering.

"I will never let you go," he murmured. His fingers lifted her chin, his eyes wide with desire once again.

.

.

.

"It isn't a trap, Cape Boy. Have I hurt you yet?"

Emerlad crossed her arms

_Creak._

The door opened.

Darien turned to look at the woman beside him. He could hear the cries all the way from the hallway door. All they had to do was walk a few steps and open the master chamber door.

A sickening feeling washed over him. He could hear her crying again. Darien closed his eyes. He knew exactly what he was about to face. All of the courage that Tuxedo Mask had fled away.

Memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes. Alone and afraid. That was exactly how he felt. How could he even open that door? He was scared. And for the first time in his life, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"I...what do I do?..." He was talking to himself.

Emerald leaned against the stone wall. A sad smile replaced her grim frown. Her conscience pricked at her.

_They really are just children...two young lovers who just found each other...and here it all just fell apart..._

She felt sorry for him. Almost, at least. Clearing her throat, she already regretted what she said,"I will cause a distraction, cape boy...you grab your girl and I will do the rest...just...get her as far away from her as possible..."

He hesitated. Did he really have a choice? This was his only hope.

"...Emerald, I-.."

"Just do it. Ready or not..."

.

.

.

_This witch has me bound by her spell! To hell and back, will I ever control this fire?!_

Diamond was already unbuttoning his coat once more. There was no control. His Queen was as intoxicating as a drug and he wanted her. There was no waiting, no time to woo her. Just to take.

His lips covered hers.

.

.

.

The master chamber's door flew open. A loud swoosh caused the Prince of Darkness to look up from his conquest. A look of hate registered on his face.

"Emerald, you have two minutes to leave or so help me..."

"You've had your fun, Diamond. Let her go. Send her to the dungeon. I don't care, but I want her out of my palace."

Serena dare not move. The fingers that had pierced her flesh now were removed. subconsciously, she shifted and tried to cover as much as her exposed body as she could. Even in her sorrow and pain, she knew this was an opportunity. She had to get out of here.

.

.

.

**Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above.**

**You've given me your love.**

.

.

.

Diamond forgot his desires. He was angry. Marching towards Emerald, he grabbed her by the upper arms,"...who said anything about this being your palace?"

She was an annoying flea that bit him and he never knew exactly where to scratch. He wished only to squish the infernal creature, but he never had actually done it. She was a pest. A leech that latched onto him and sucked him dry of everything...why? Because she claimed to love him.

Oh, he had used her so many times. He dragged her around like a dog on a leash. Played with her emotions, her heart. And she didn't care one bit.

...maybe it was why they were so perfect for one another. They both were selfish and only took what they wanted and never really cared.

"Why, Prince Diamond, you finally got what you always wanted...isn't it time to let her go? Is she even as experienced as I?" She licked her lips and leaned closer to his ear. "...does she know how to kiss you...to pleasure you...does she cry your name?"

Her lips touched his teasingly.

Diamond gladly caved into her seduction.

.

.

.

As quietly as possible, Serena inched off of the bed. Silence. Only the roaring fire could be heard in the room. She saw Diamond snake his arms around Emerald, his temporary conquest forgotten.

Glancing around, she saw an open door.

Her breath caught in her throat.

There he was. Tuxedo Mask had his finger over his mouth. She was to be quiet.

_He knows. I must look degrading. My body hurts so much. I have to get to him. Oh, Darien, you're too late! Stop it, Serena! There is no time for this! You have to get out of here!_

Slipping of her shoes, she slowly padded across the tile floor. There was no sound. Her eyes were focused on Diamond. Waiting to be caught like a mouse. She was so close!

.

.

.

**When you smile like the sun that shines through the pain.**

**That's why I'll be there.**

.

.

.

Their eyes were now glued on each other. Both of them held their breath. Inch by inch, Serena made herself across the room. Her fingers reached out and gripped tightly onto his suit Jacket.

His stomach twisted as she came closer. Her gown had been ripped up to her thighs. she didn't have an appearance of a Queen. Looked more like a broken angel. Her golden locks could almost touch the ground. Her face was as white as a ghost. And blood...

_I'm too late..._

Darien bit his lip. Anger, frustration, jealousy began to bite at his heart. He would be back...he would put Endymion's sword through his heart in one thrust.

His weak love nearly collapsed against him. There were no words. He pressed his finger to his lips once more. Slowly, he picked her frail body up.

.

.

.

Emerald opened her eyes. Diamond was more than distracted. His hands raced up her back, grabbed her body firmly to his.

There, in the doorway, stood Tuxedo Mask. He cradled his young lover gently.

His blue eyes locked with hers, and he tipped his head.

Respect. A thank you between two enemies.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews & favorites! I'm very pleased for the positive comments, thanks! Just got blasted on my last fic, feedback on this one has made me happy!**

**Currently writing: To Love Again-S/M...and Just for One night-short stories-s/m-please check them out and subscribe or review! I love input! **

If That's What It Takes

**When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend,**

**aevery beat of my heart, every second without end**

.

.

Silence.

Tuxedo Mask clutched Serena tightly to his chest. He had nearly ran the entire way back to the crumbling palace of Crystal Tokyo. As soon as his frail love had made it into his arms, she had collapsed from exhaustion and pain. It was the first time Darien welcomed the silence.

Normally, he would hold her hand and coax her into waking up. Inquiring, he would ask if she was okay. Always, in the end, she would smile at him. It made it all okay after that.

Not this time. How could he even ask her such a question after what he saw? He shuddered as he held her a little tighter. He had been too late! He could still hear her desperate pleas for mercy, could hear the groaning of the demon himself, could see the blood that portrayed her loss of innocence.

This was his fault. He was suppose to protect her. Heaven help him, what was he suppose to do?

The Scouts knew they were coming. All of them stood at the entrance of the palace as Amy, Sailor Mercury, had scanned through her glasses. Their energy levels were low, but they were alive. "There they are!"

"Is that Neo Queen Serenity? I thought she was encased in the quartz?" Sailor Venus strained her eyes as she saw them approaching quickly.

.

.

.

_What do I do? _

Darien landed with a loud "thud" after one last jump to reach the castle.

"Where is Sailor Moon? How did Neo Queen Serenity awaken?" Sailor Jupiter, turning to Venus, asked the question for her.

One by one, the scouts came closer to Tuxedo Mask. His cape was covering most of the withered creature in his grasp. Opening his mouth, he tried to speak. Nothing came out. He looked at each of them. If he couldn't protect Sailoe Moon, hoe could he even protect them?

They needed to get out of this future as fast as possible. They needed to get away from Diamond, away from this hellish dream! Maybe they could just go back and realize it all was a nightmare.

Luna, who softly padded in front of the scouts, looked up at a very broken Tuxedo Mask,"T-This is not the Queen, is it? Oh, Darien, what happened to her?" She was the guardian of Sailor Moon. At the beginning, Luna had thought of Serena as a silly child. Over time, she had grown to love her just like a mother. Looking into the young man's eyes, she knew everything wasn't alright.

"Diamond...captured her..." There, it was out. He pressed his love's head into his chest, his eyes misting with tears,"I-I was too late..."

"Is she alive?"

"Diamond is still alive or did you kill him?"

"Did they follow you?"

"...too late?"

Questions were slung into the air without even a second to pause. The winds began to turn chilly. All eyes looked up into the darkness. They needed to get inside. They needed to regroup. Whatever happened would come to light soon enough.

.

.

.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

Darien looked up. A familiar face appeared before him. It was the face that looked at him every morning in then iron, but had lines of age and maturity. Endymion.

"You knew this would happen...You should've warned me! She...!" Grasping her as if he were a selfish child with amtoy, he pulled her further from the hallucination.

King Endymion said nothing. His hands rested on the hilt of his sword, a look of sadness coming to his eyes. "Even if I would've warned you, it wouldn't have mattered. Storms come for a reason. We can learn from them...or let them break us."

"I don't have time for your words of wisdom, I need to take care of Serena. So, just...get out of my way!"

The King lowered his head. Such a stubborn young man he was. He could remember the exact feelings of rage he had when this had happened in his memories. But it had only just begun. "I will lead you to a private chamber, one of the Scouts can tend her wounds. She can rest...and you, also, should rest. There is more to come, Tuxedo Mask."

"No one else will touch her," he bit the words out like venom.

"This way..." The King motioned for him to follow.

.

.

.

"What is happening, Luna?"

The feline glanced at the backs of the retreating men,"You four are to guard the castle and alert me immediately if you are to see anything..."

The Scouts looked at one another. They had a job to do.

.

.

.

**I will stand like a rock, I will bend until I break**

**Til there is no more to give, that's what it takes**

.

.

.

Ever so slowly, Tuxedo Mask laid Serena down on fresh, clean sheets. The door had been shut, leaving only the prince and princess together alone. "Oh, Serena," he whispered. Lightly, he traced his fingers through her tangled golden hair.

"I am so sorry," he murmured. Kneeling beside the bed, he took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. If this was what a broken heart felt like, he now experienced it. his only desire and job was to protect her. Yet, here they were, and he had failed.

He removed his hat and his mask. His cloak, which had covered her body, was removed and placed to the side. A feeling of disgust knotted his stomach as he saw the blood once more.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Luna, who had Amy by her side, entered the private chamber.

He said nothing. Never looked away from Serena. His fingers grasped hers more tightly as he became aware of fresh bruises on her upper legs. The cries he heard only hours ago came back to his mind. "...please, just leave..."

"There isn't any time for this! Snap out of it, Tuxedo Mask! There is an enemy that can come at anytime and we both know only the power of the Silver Crystal can defeat it!" Luna pounced on the bed beside her princess, her voice filling with emotion,"You must be strong, Prince Darien. She needs you to be strong for her."

"...but I wasn't even strong enough to save her from this..."

Amy, who stood at the door with a pot of hot water and a rag, had seen this before. The bruises, the blood, the ripped gown. As a doctor in training, she had got to help her mother at the clinic several times a week. Her heart grew heavy. Her friend had been used and broken.

"I...I will clean her and help her in anyway I can. Darien, please rest...even if just for a bit. Serena needs you to be strong."

He nodded. Standing to his feet, he kissed his bunny on the forehead, and walked to the doorway,"Let me know when she is awake, Amy, please..."

Sailor Mercury nodded sadly.

.

.

.

The door clicked into place. The sound of water sloshing in a bucket echoed in the empty hallways. Darien leaned against the door, slumped to the floor. Burying his head into his knees, he sobbed.

_I couldn't save her. My life was to protect her and I failed. I feel so alone. I'm a failure. Serena, I love you. Please, be okay. Please wake up and say you'll forgive me._

_I swear to heaven, I will kill you, Diamond!_

.

.

.

**I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed**

**I will lay down my life, if that's what you need**

.

.

.

Diamond could feel his insides tremble as he claimed Emerald. Now, this, is how he wanted to feel. Wanted. Desired. No resistance or being clawed at. No tears of pain or begging to be released.

A cry broke his concentration and he fell on top of The woman beneath him. "Oh, Prince Diamond..mm..do you love me?"

A smile crept on his face. For a brief moment, he had thought he had been with his Queen...but no, it was only the pitiful creature whom he loathed. "I will never love you, Emerald. You are not her, you will never be her...but you can come to my bed anytime...and when you are there, I will only think of her..."

Red colored Emerald's cheeks. She had tried. Maybe since she helped the good guys, just maybe, she was hoping fate would smile on her and grant her one selfish desire. To be loved.

It didn't happen.

Her eyes glared st him as she shoved him off of her,"Technically, my love, we aren't in a bed...we are on the floor...and secondly, she will never be in your bed again..."

Diamond laughed. Oh, he loved how feisty she was! Emerald kept him entertained! His eyes stared at her form. My, she was beautiful. "...is that because you will be in my bed every night, Emerald?"

Without even saying a word, she turned her attention to the empty bed in the room. Just to see his face when he realized the stupid Sailoe Moon was gone would be worth it all. Who cared if he killed her...at least she had hit him where it hurt the most.

Diamond followed her gaze. Was his Queen waking? He would take her yet again when she awoke. Pleasure rippled through his body as he thought of it.

"What the hell have you done with my Queen?" He leapt from the ground, his momentary happiness faded. His hand came around her neck, squeezed.

"Where...is my Queen?"

She spat in his face.

He threw her to the ground.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: Hi, sorry, sorry! It's been a busy time here between work & family. Finally had some down time and wanted to update some stories.**

**I am so thankful for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews! It makes me happy and I enjoy writing for you! Please check out my other SM stories,"To Love Again" & "Just One Night." (short stories...) I try to write requests on short stories, if you have an idea, let me know!**

**Onward!**

* * *

**If That's What It Takes**

* * *

**Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire**

**When the fear rises up, when the waves ever higher**

.

.

.

_It's so quiet._

Serena could feel her chest rise and fall from her deep breaths. For a moment, it felt like she was swimming through a thick fog. It was the time when you just awaken from your dreams and you're not sure if you're dreaming or if you're awake yet.

_I feel so cold._

Her eyelids were heavy. So, so heavy. Her mind roared in frustration as little fragments of her memory began to piece together. Slowly, she raised her hand to her throbbing head. Every single inch of her body rebelled from her movements. Tears welled in her eyes.

_Is he still here? I don't have the strength to fight._

Never had she felt such pain before! Even after the battle with Beryl, she could stand and walk. Now? Her shoulders and legs could still feel Prince Diamond's strong grasp. Could feel the bite marks. And just how many times did he have his way?

_He dominated me like I was an animal._

The sounds he made. The feel of his breath against my neck. The horrible feeling of him. A wave of nauseous swept through her stomach. Not having the strength to sit up, Serena deposited the contents of her stomach beside the bed. A feeling of helplessness wrapped around her._  
_

_I want my mom!_

A sob caught in her throat as the smell crept towards her nose. She felt like a helpless child. Her fingers grasped the sheets as she tried to sit up. She couldn't.

.

.

.

He knew she was awake. He could hear her. Rubbing his eyes, Darien quickly sat up. What time was it? Standing slowly to his feet, he tried to stretch out the kinks in his worn body.

Amy had cared for Serena, but he has fallen asleep outside her door. He hadn't slept on a solid surface since he was young. Was Amy in the room? He could hear his love crying. The Sailor Scout told him she would alert him as soon as she woke...but even Sailor Mercury needed her sleep.

_What do I do?_

Darien took off his hat and slowly unbuttoned his tuxedo cape and jacket. Folding them, he placed them neatly in a chair beside the bedchamber door. His hands clenched and unclenched as he waited by the door.

_This is my fault._

.

.

.

Serena bit her lip as she tried to muffle her tears into the sheets. Finally, she had pulled herself to a sitting position against the bed's large headboard. Her body felt as if it had been twisted and pulled apart. Slowly, she lifted the sheet.

A red hue colored her cheeks. She had been stripped from all of her garments. a sharp intake of breath was took as she studied her body. Purple and green marks were scattered across her body. Her upper arms were marked with fingerprints, bite marks lined her chest. Two large handprints were embedded in her upper thighs.

_I look horrid. He took everything from me!_

Nothing would erase the memories from her mind. His whispers, his groping, his desire for her to submit In the most grotesque ways. The way he took every single ounce of her dignity caused her stomach to roll.

_He dominated me._

Serena felt her stomach heave once again as sickness overwhelmed her.

.

.

.

The sound of another sob caught Darien's attention from his thoughts. His hands forcefully pulled opened the door. There wasn't any time for this, she needed him. "Serena, I am here."

The door opened. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. His blue eyes stared at the body of his bunny. Something inside of him told him to look away. Emotions made his mind whirl with anger, jealousy, bitterness, guilt.

Once golden hair now had a dull shine and a once glowing face of an angel now had a ghostly look. Large blue orbs gave him a haunting look. Her voice was weas,"Don't look at me."

"Serena, please, let me help." Taking a step forward, he tried to plead with her. Serena gathered the soiled sheets to her chin to cover her bruises. Tears escaped her eyes.

"I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

.

.

.

A familiar hand rested on Darien's shoulder and guided him from the bedchamber. Luna, who had followed Amy, glanced at the future King. Would he be strong enough for this? "I tried to help her, I-"

"She has been through one of the most difficult times of her life. This is common for victims. They shun those closest to them in fear of rejection." Sailor Mercury had to bite her lip. Her heart was full of grief for her moon princess. Yet, there was no time for grief. All of the scouts knew they needed Sailor Moon's power to defeat Diamond. They needed her healed, they needed her rested. It was only a matter of time before the evil prince sought her out.

"The bruises..."

"Will heal in time..." She reassured him.

With his back to the wall, he slouched lower and lower until he was once more seated on the ground,"This...this is my fault..."

Luna hopped onto his knee and looked at the young man before her,"The only one at fault is Prince Diamond, Tuxedo Mask. You must snap out of this. He will come for her at any moment, you must be focused to fight."

.

.

.

Emerald's head throbbed with pain. A few moments passed before she finally was able to think straight. Her fingers touched her cheek tenderly. A hiss escaped her lips from the sensitivity. She closed her eyes.

_"She will never love you. She is in love with Endymion! She will only see you as a cowering, forceful devil that you are!" _

_The slap had been quick, but forceful. Diamond had an unfamiliar look about him. Normally, he was controlled. No one could stir his anger...until now. Emerald knew she should've shut her mouth, but bitterness had its way. _

_Serenity brought out the worst in Diamond. Oh, he loved her, but maybe too much. She controlled Diamond's thoughts. It plagued the prince that he couldn't have her. _

_"Stay out of my way, Emerald."_

Things would never go her way. Not even if she tried to do good. Helping that stupid little brat did nothing for her but drive her prince further from her! For the first time, Emerald allowed tears to slip down her cheeks.

_Am I crying? I'm so weak._

_._

_._

_._

_"_I need power to defeat these incompetent Sailor Brats. I'm not strong enough. I need more," Prince Diamond was on his knees, bowing to the Wise Man who resided in a dark, damp room of the kingdom.

A deep voice responded,"Have I not given you enough already, Prince? What is it that I will receive if I grant you this request?"

Diamond hesitated. What more could he give to the Wise Man? He had already gave his kingdom, his vow to serve him...what more was there? Uneasiness settled on his mind. The Wise Man had given him dark power so he could defeat Crystal Tokyo, and that he had done. He had reigned happily, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized Wise Man was the one running the show...not him.

"I desire your very heart, young prince," he whispered.

Diamond almost laughed,"My heart? It's as black as sin, what could you do with it? Do I not serve you already?"

"...your heart is my price, Prince Diamond."

"...agreed..."

.

.

.

"Are you feeling better?" Amy smiled. Her hands held a soup bowl steadily while her friend took another sip of chicken broth. This was an improvement! Slowly, Serena had began to calm herself.

_It's over now. You've been used. Quit crying about it. I don't have the strength or the time to cry anymore. I'll worry about it when we get back home. Crystal Tokyo is defeated, that is why Prnce Endymion brought us here. We are the only hope they have. Diamond thought he won, but he hasn't...I know he he will be back, it's just a matter of days...I have to be ready...my friends need me..._

Serena didn't voice her thoughts. She had heard every single conversation that had taken place outside of her door. The girls had come to check on her, Darien inquired every hour or two about her.

_Look at you, Serena. You're growing up. You're not a crybaby, you're a moon princess and you can defeat this evil. You have too..._

Amy was speaking, but Serena only saw her lips moving. There was too many unanswered questions, too many scary thoughts that were stirring in her mind. Her friend's voice finally reached her ears,"Darien thinks this is his fault."

...Darien...

"He has been sleeping outside the door. He is very worried about you."

"His fault?...H-How was this his fault?"

Amy lowered her voice,"He said he failed to protect you."

_Failed to protect me? My love, you rescued me from thst monster! It's my fault, I wasn't strong enough to fight him! I saw your eyes when you saw me, Darien. You were repulsed at my body...! How could you love someone who is no longer pure? How can you love me when I wasn't strong enough?_

"I think I will rest now," she whispered,"and after dinner...after dinner, I'd like to see him."

"Are you sure you're ready? You need rest-"

Her voice wavered,"I-I need him..."

.

.

.


End file.
